totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czasami lepiej się nie odzywać
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 20-22 (3. Eliminacja) Lektor: W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata mieli okazję poznać lepiej dwójkę nowych uczestników, czyli Kleina i Samanthę. Jednocześnie wiele osób próbowało szczególnie dobrze przed nimi wypaść, ponieważ to właśnie od nowych zależało kto w tym tygodniu został nominowany. W ten sposób o głosy widzów muszą teraz walczyć Dwayne, DeMona, Drake oraz Celestia i Chloe. W międzyczasie rozpoczęło się również kolejne zadanie zakupowe, w którym uczestnicy muszą wcielać się w różne role oraz wypełniać pewne misje. Czy uda im się poprawnie wszystko wykonać? I co najważniejsze, kto tym razem pożegna się z udziałem w programie? Aby się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 20 9.02: Rozpoczął się nowy dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dla mieszkańców jest to drugi dzień zadania zakupowego. DeMona, Dwayne, Drake, Celestia i Nikki musieli spędzić noc w pokoju zadań, który został wystylizowany na mroczną jaskinię. Oprócz tego Ce'Brie, LaTeesha i Brian musieli spać na zniszczonych materacach. LaTeesha: 'Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie mi aż tak niewygodnie... '''Ce'Brie: '''No... Ta cała rola biednej wieśniaczki to jakieś nieporozumienie. Może będę mogła zostać nową księżniczką, skoro Nikki zaginęła? '''Stiles: '''Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ech, szkoda... ''Tymczasem w "jaskini" nastroje uczestników były jeszcze gorsze, bo tam wszyscy spali na podłodze. 'Nikki: '''Dlaczego akurat mnie musieliście porwać? Miałam żyć w luksusach przez te dwa dni! '''DeMona: '''Szczerze wolałabym porwać Vince'a, bo on by tyle nie narzekał. '''Nikki: '''No sorry, że mi się tutaj nie podoba! '''Celestia: '''Dziwnie by było, gdyby komukolwiek się tutaj podobało... '''Nikki: '''Wam teoretycznie nie powinno przeszkadzać to miejsce, skoro jesteście takimi... postaciami. '''Dwayne: '''Pff, ogry też mogą oczekiwać jakiejś wygody... ''10.21: Stiles i Junior zostali wezwani do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak już wiecie, księżniczka Nikki zaginęła wczoraj w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Teraz wszyscy próbujecie dowiedzieć się, co się z nią stało, ale to do waszej dwójki należy obowiązek odnalezienia jej, ponieważ jesteście rycerzami. Gdy już poznacie prawdę na temat księżniczki, to będziecie mogli wyruszyć na ocalenie jej. Powodzenia. ''Na początek chłopacy postanowili porozmawiać z Vincem. 'Junior: '''Masz już może jakąś wiedzę na temat Nikki? '''Vince: '''Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Drakem, który powiedział mi, że nic nie wie i że nie mógł być w to zamieszany skoro nawet nie może się odzywać w ciągu dnia. Jednakże mimo tego wczoraj chciał pójść gdzieś z Nikki i to był chyba ostatni raz, kiedy ją widziałem... '''Stiles: '''Drake nie ma z Nikki prawie żadnego kontaktu, więc jestem prawie pewny, że w jakimś stopniu przyczynił się do jej zaginięcia. Oczywiście to nie musi oznaczać, że to on jest wszystkiemu winny. Nie zapominajmy, że mamy tutaj jeszcze ogry i złą czarownicę, którzy mogli chcieć ją porwać. '''Junior: '''Tylko po co mieliby ją porywać? '''Stiles: '''Nie wiem, ale z wielką chęcią się dowiem. ''Kilka minut później Stiles i Junior poszli porozmawiać z Muriel, która jest "wyrocznią". Jako jedyna posiada więcej informacji na temat zadania, ale nie może się nimi wszystkimi dzielić. 'Stiles: '''Podobno wiesz wszystko... Wczoraj zdradziłaś nam, że przynajmniej jedna osoba była zamieszania w zaginiecie Nikki. Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej? '''Muriel: '''Na ten moment mogę odpowiedzieć wam na dwa pytania, ale odpowiedzią może być tylko "tak" lub "nie". '''Stiles: '''Ech... Okej. Czy Drake był zamieszany w zaginiecie naszej księżniczki? '''Muriel: '''Tak. '''Junior: '''A czy oprócz niego ktoś jeszcze ma coś z tym wspólnego? '''Muriel: '''Tak. '''Junior: '''Jedna osoba czy więcej? '''Muriel: '''Niestety już wykorzystaliście swój limit pytań. '''Junior: '''No tak... Ale to już chyba oczywiste, że w takim razie winnymi mogą być jeszcze Celestia, DeMona i Dwayne. '''Stiles: '''No chyba że wśród nas znajduje się jakiś zdrajca... Ale miejmy nadzieję, że nie. ''12.56: Chloe postanowiła porozmawiać na osobności z Drakem. Ona i Celestia jako jedyne mogą komunikować się z nim w ciągu dnia. 'Chloe: '''Słyszałam, że jesteś zamieszany w zniknięcie Nikki. '''Drake: '''Kto tak powiedział? To nieprawda... '''Chloe: '''Wiem, że wczoraj gdzieś ją zaprowadziłeś i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zaginęła. Osobiście wierzę, że byłeś co najwyżej pomocnikiem, bo jako duch nie możesz zbyt wiele zdziałać. '''Drake: '''Cóż, być może jest trochę prawdy w tym co mówisz... '''Chloe: '''A powiesz mi chociaż, czy moja siostra też miała coś z tym wspólnego? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Na serio nie wiem, o co chodzi z tym całym zaginięciem Nikki. Wiem tylko tyle, że Celestia chciała chyba porozmawiać z nią na osobności i dlatego wysłała mnie po nią... Może właśnie ona jest wszystkiemu winna, ale ja już w to nie wnikam. '''Chloe: '''W porządku, dzięki że powiedziałeś chociaż tyle. '''Drake: '''Spoko... ''14.45: Chloe wcześniej przekazała pozostałym informacje, które wyciągnęła od Drake'a. Teraz spotkała się z Celestią w ogrodzie, gdzie zostało przygotowane dla nich specjalne zadanie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Z pewnością nie moglibyśmy obejść się bez walki pomiędzy dobrą i złą czarownicą. Waszym zadaniem jest przygotowanie eliksiru na podstawie specjalnego przepisu. Ta, która jako pierwsza poprawnie przyrządzi swój eliksir, będzie mogła wykorzystać go do przejęcia kontroli nad swoją przeciwniczką aż do zakończenia całego zadania. '''Celestia: '''Z wielką chęcią zyskam swoją osobistą służącą. '''Chloe: '''Jeśli to wygram, to lepiej żebyś wyznała całą prawdę na temat zaginięcia Nikki. ''Celestia przewróciła oczami. 'Celestia: '''Już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem winna. '''Chloe: '''Czyżby? To co powiedział mi Drake raczej nie wskazuje na twoją niewinność. '''Celestia: '''Wygadał ci się? '''Chloe: '''No, częściowo. Oczywiście oprócz ciebie podejrzewamy też DeMonę i Dwayne'a, ale nie możemy nic zrobić, jeśli nie będziemy mieli pewności. '''Celestia: '''Więc jeśli ze mną wygrasz, to może się czegoś ode mnie dowiesz. '''Wielki Brat: '''Jesteście gotowe? ''Chloe i Celestia przytaknęły. 'Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie zaczynajcie! ''Siostry ustawiły się przy swoich stanowiskach i zaczęły od czytania przepisu. Chwilę później przeszły do szykowania składników. 'Chloe: '''To jest prawie jak gotowanie, więc raczej nie będę miała z tym dużych problemów. ^^ '''Celestia: '''Ja może nie zajmuję się na ogół gotowaniem, ale nie jestem też głupia, więc nie myśl, że już masz łatwiej ode mnie. '''Chloe: '''Tego nie powiedziałam... ''W czasie, gdy Chloe i Celestia zajmowały się swoim zadaniem, Ce'Brie i LaTeesha zostały wezwane do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nie możemy skupiać całej naszej uwagi na zaginionej księżniczce. W królestwie mamy również samotnego księcia, który potrzebuje partnerki. Wy dwie jesteście dla niego idealnymi kandydatkami, ale najpierw musicie przejść metamorfozę. W spiżarni znajdziecie dwa worki wypełnione zniszczonymi ubraniami. Musicie utworzyć z nich piękne kreacje, w których potem się zaprezentujecie. Dziewczyna z lepszym strojem zostanie nową partnerką księcia dzięki czemu jednocześnie przestanie pełnić rolę biednej wieśniaczki. ''Podekscytowane dziewczyny od razu poszły do spiżarni. Każda z nich wzięła po jednym worku, a następnie rozeszły się w różne miejsca i zaczęły szykować swoje kreacje. 'Ce'Brie: '''Bez obrazy dla Teeshy, ale w kwestii mody jestem od niej lepsza. '''Klein: '''Byłoby fajnie, jeśli uda ci się dołączyć do naszej słitaśnej rodziny królewskiej. <3 '''Ce'Brie: '''No raczej! ''Ce'Brie zaczęła uważnie przyglądać się ubraniom z worka. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nie spodziewałam się, że to będą aż takie śmieci... Ale mimo wszystko na pewno stworzę z tego coś wystrzałowego! ''W tym samym czasie LaTeesha również przeglądała ubrania. 'LaTeesha: '''Nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić... '''Samantha: '''Co za paskudne ciuchy... Będziesz musiała mocno zaszaleć, żeby wyglądać w tym przynajmniej przeciętnie. '''LaTeesha: '''Cóż, czasem potrafię być oryginalna, więc to mi teraz pomoże! '''Samantha: '''Ta, powodzenia... ''15.33: Celestia i Chloe kończyły już przygotowywanie swoich eliksirów. Obydwie dziewczyny pracowały w podobnym tempie, więc szanse między nimi są bardzo wyrównane. 'Chloe: '''Czy to powinno tak dziwnie pachnieć? '''Celestia: '''Mój eliksir nie śmierdzi, więc pewnie coś zepsułaś. '''Chloe: '''A może to ty popełniłaś gdzieś błąd? '''Celestia: '''Wątpię, ale w sumie zaraz się przekonamy, bo... ''Celestia dolała coś do swojego eliksiru. 'Celestia: '...właśnie skończyłam. 'Chloe: '''Serio? '''Celestia: '''Tak, serio. Więc co teraz? Mam to wypić? Bo szczerze wolałabym tego nie próbować. '''Chloe: '''Boisz się, że jednak zrobiłaś coś źle? '''Celestia: '''Nie. Po prostu wiem co tutaj dodawałam i to raczej nie będzie dobrze smakować. '''Wielki Brat: '''Poprawnie przyrządzony eliksir trzeba wylać na swoją przeciwniczkę. Ale najpierw należy upewnić się, że eliksir jest dobry. W tym celu wlejcie odrobinę do specjalnego pojemnika, który powie wam, czy wszystko jest poprawnie zrobione. '''Celestia: '''W porządku... ''Celestia wlała trochę swojego eliksiru do pojemnika, który po chwili zaświecił się na czerwono. 'Wielki Brat: '''Niestety twój eliksir nie jest prawidłowo przyrządzony. '''Celestia: '''Co? Jak to możliwe? ''W tym samym czasie Chloe również skończyła swój eliksir. 'Chloe: '''Teraz moja kolej. ''Chloe wlała trochę eliksiru do pojemnika, który tym razem zaświecił się na zielono. 'Chloe: '''Tak! Udało się! '''Celestia: '''To są chyba jakieś żarty! Na pewno zrobiłam wszystko według przepisu! '''Chloe: '''Chyba jednak o czymś zapomniałaś. To mógł być jakiś szczegół, jak na przykład niedokładne wymieszanie. Wiedziałabyś, gdybyś miała wcześniej jakąś większą styczność z gotowaniem. '''Celestia: '''Dobra, ucisz się już. '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje Chloe. Możesz teraz wykorzystać swój eliksir przeciwko Celestii, aby zyskać nad nią kontrolę. ''Uśmiechnięta Chloe wylała płyn na wkurzoną Celestię. 'Chloe: '''Sorki. '''Celestia: '''Mam już dosyć tego całego zadania! Najpierw niesłusznie dostaję rolę tej "złej" czarownicy, a teraz to? '''Chloe: '''Spokojnie, nie zrobię z ciebie niewolnicy... '''Celestia: '''Już pewnie nie możesz się doczekać, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Nikki. Mnie już całkowicie nie obchodzi, co się dalej wydarzy, więc bez żadnych oporów powiem ci, że ogry ją porwały, a ja im w tym pomogłam wykorzystując do tego Drake'a. Zadowolona? '''Chloe: '''Eee, chyba tak... ''17.27: Ce'Brie i LaTeesha ukończyły już swoje stroje i właśnie mają je zaprezentować przed Vincem oraz Kleinem i Samanthą. 'Vince: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby je ujrzeć! '''Samantha: '''Tak, z pewnością będzie śmiesznie... '''Klein: '''Nie powinniśmy się z nich śmiać! Przecież mocno się nad tym napracowały. '''Samantha: '''No i co z tego? ''Klein już nie odpowiedział, bo w tym samym momencie przed nimi wyszła Ce'Brie, której kreacja prawie w ogóle nie wyglądała na zniszczoną, więc udało jej się ładnie przed nimi zaprezentować. 'Klein: '''Wow, z wieśniaczki zostałaś zmieniona w prawdziwą księżniczkę! '''Ce'Brie: '''Co nie? Sama się zdziwiłam, że stworzyłam z tych śmieci coś aż tak ładnego! '''Vince: '''Rzeczywiście bardzo ładnie się w tym prezentujesz. ^^ '''Samantha: '''No, jest okej. Ale i tak nic specjalnego. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ciekawa jestem jak ty byś sobie z tym poradziła. '''Samantha: '''Na pewno lepiej od ciebie. ''Ce'Brie przewróciła oczami. Następnie na jej miejsce weszła LaTeesha, która zdecydowanie nie wyglądała jak typowa księżniczka. Od razu można było zauważyć, że jej strój powstał z połączenia kilku różnych zniszczonych rzeczy, które nie do końca do siebie pasują. Samantha zaczęła się śmiać jak ją zobaczyła. '''Samantha: '''Miałaś dołączyć do rodziny królewskiej, a nie do jakiejś grupy błaznów. '''Klein: '''Według mnie to wszystko łączy się w dziwną, ale też zaskakująco pasującą do siebie całość. ^^ '''LaTeesha: '''Bo taki właśnie miał być efekt! '''Vince: '''W takim stroju bardzo się wyróżniasz i niektórzy mogliby uznać, że nie możesz się tak prezentować w poważnym królestwie... '''Klein: Decyzja w ostateczności należy do ciebie. Vince: Wiem, ale wasze zdania też są istotne. W międzyczasie obok LaTeeshy ustawiła się Ce'Brie. Vince: Okej, więc co uważacie? Klein: Cóż, doceniam oryginalność Teeshy, ale Ce'Brie ogółem lepiej się zaprezentowała. Vince spojrzał na Samanthę, która wzruszyła ramionami. Samantha: Jedna jest przeciętna, a druga przesadziła ze swoim strojem. Vince westchnął i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się dziewczynom. Vince: W porządku... Ce'Brie w porównaniu do LaTeeshy wygląda jak idealna księżniczka i właśnie dlatego postanawiam wybrać... LaTeeshę! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Vince'a ze zdziwieniem. Ce'Brie: Eee... Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? Vince: Wiem że to trochę dziwnie zabrzmiało. Chodzi mi o to, że powinniśmy mieć tutaj jakąś nietypową księżniczkę! ^^ LaTeesha: Yay! <3 Ce'Brie: Pff, to jest bez sensu... 19.04: Junior i Stiles aktualnie stali przed wejściem do "jaskini". Stiles: Skoro mamy już niemalże całkowitą pewność, że Nikki jest przetrzymywana tutaj przez DeMonę i Dwayne'a, to chyba możemy już ich "zaatakować"? Junior: No raczej tak. Zakończmy już to całe dziwaczne zadanie. Stiles: Okej... Oboje w tej samej chwili wtargnęli do pokoju zadań, gdzie oprócz Nikki, DeMony i Dwayne'a przebywali też Drake i Celestia. Nikki: OMG, nareszcie! <3 Dwayne: Co wy tu robicie? Nikki: No chyba mnie ratują, co nie? Junior: Tak, przychodzimy tu po Nikki. Stiles: Wiemy, że ją porwaliście. Celestia i Drake bardzo nam pomogli w poznaniu prawdy. Celestia: Nie miałam wyboru. Musiałam powiedzieć co wiem. DeMona: 'I co niby zamierzacie zrobić? Uderzycie nas tymi plastikowymi mieczami? '''Stiles: '''To bardzo mocny plastik... ''Dwayne podniósł dwie drewniane pałki i podał jedną DeMonie. 'Dwayne: '''Nie wygracie z nami tak łatwo jak wam się może wydawać. '''Wielki Brat: '''Uwaga. Trzy uderzenia w przeciwnika wystarczą, żeby wyeliminować go z dalszej walki. Nikki, Celestia i Drake mogą jedynie przyglądać się temu wszystkiemu. '''DeMona: '''Nie zamierzam bić się z tymi... ''W tej samej chwili Junior dźgnął DeMonę w brzuch. 'Junior: '''Dla realizmu powinnaś teraz zwijać się z bólu. '''DeMona: '''O nie. Pożałujesz tego. ''DeMona rzuciła się na Juniora, który skutecznie się przed nią bronił. W tym samym czasie Stiles i Dwayne też zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. 'Nikki: '''Dalej, moi dzielni rycerze! Dacie sobie radę! ''Już po chwili DeMona została wyeliminowana z zadania. 'Junior: '''Giń ogrzyco! '''DeMona: '''Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz... '''Junior: '''Już nic mi nie możesz zrobić, skoro właśnie tak jakby cię zabiłem. ''Wkurzona DeMona rzuciła swoją pałkę i oddaliła się od walki. W międzyczasie Dwayne'owi udało się pokonać Stilesa. 'Dwayne: '''No, zostaliśmy już tylko my... '''Stiles: '''Luka, wystarczy że uderzysz go tylko raz i już po nim! '''Dwayne: '''Cicho bądź! ''Dwayne i Junior zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. '''Junior: '''Kto by pomyślał, że znajdziemy się po przeciwnych stronach... '''Dwayne: Możesz się poddać... Junior: Nic z tego. Jaki byłby ze mnie rycerz, gdybym się teraz poddał? W tej samej chwili Dwayne niespodziewanie uderzył Juniora. Dwayne: Nie wiem, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu skutecznie cię rozproszyłem! Junior: Nieźle, ale jeszcze mnie nie pokonałeś. Dwayne: Tak, jeszcze... Chłopacy walczyli ze sobą przez kilka kolejnych minut aż w końcu Juniorowi dosyć niespodziewanie udało się "rozbroić" Dwayne'a i pokonać go. Junior: Ha! Jak to mówią, dobro zawsze wygrywa... Dwayne: Ta, jakie to typowe... Nikki: Yay, nareszcie mogę stąd wyjść! <3 Nikki wybiegła z "jaskini". Zaraz za nią wyszli Junior i Stiles. Nikki: 'Jestem wolna! '''Klein: '''Witaj z powrotem kochana! <3 '''Junior: '''Było blisko, ale jakoś udało nam się ich pokonać. '''Stiles: '''Tak właściwie to głównie twoja zasługa... '''Junior: '''Nie no, gdybyś nie zatrzymał Dwayne'a, to już byśmy nie wygrali. '''Nikki: '''Dokładnie! Oboje jesteście moimi bohaterami. <3 ''21.45: Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na sofach w salonie. '''Wielki Brat: W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni wszyscy wcielaliście się w różne postacie mieszkające w królestwie i jego okolicach. Przez cały czas musieliście dostosowywać się do waszych ról na różne sposoby oraz wykonywać pewne pomniejsze wyzwania. Pojawiało się trochę niedociągnięć w waszych rolach, ale nie były one na tyle duże i częste, żeby zadanie zostało niezaliczone, więc już drugi tydzień z rzędu zdobywacie luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Gratulacje. Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. Na najbardziej zadowolonych wyglądały te osoby, które nie miały zbyt wygodnych warunków życia przez ostatnie dni. Do końca dnia wyjątkowo wszyscy byli w dobrych nastrojach i spędzali resztę wieczoru bez żadnych afer. Dzień 21 9.59: Domownicy rozpoczęli nowy dzień. Brian i Muriel jedli wspólnie śniadanie w kuchni. Brian: Jak dobrze, że nie muszę już bawić się w kucharza. Gotowanie jest takie... brudne. Muriel: A czy nie cieszyłeś się, gdy mogłeś potem po sobie posprzątać? Brian: No niby tak, ale mimo wszystko źle się czuję, gdy robię bałagan. Muriel: Więc ja mogę robić tutaj bałagan za ciebie, za to ty możesz po mnie sprzątać. ^^ Brian: W sumie robimy już tak od jakichś trzech tygodni... Muriel: Ale teraz to będzie oficjalne! Zobaczysz, że oboje na tym skorzystamy. Brian: Okej, skoro tak uważasz... W tym czasie Ce'Brie postanowiła porozmawiać z Vincem, który przebywał jeszcze w sypialni. 'Ce'Brie: '''Hej, możemy pogadać? '''Vince: '''Oczywiście! '''Ce'Brie: '''Dlaczego nie chciałeś, żebym wygrała tamto zadanie? Przecież to oczywiste, że wypadłam lepiej od LaTeeshy... '''Vince: '''Ech, już wtedy wyjaśniłem, że chciałem wynagrodzić oryginalność... '''Ce'Brie: '''Jesteś pewny, że tylko o to ci chodziło? '''Vince: '''Tak... A o co jeszcze mogło mi chodzić? '''Ce'Brie: '''No wiesz... Pomyślałam, że może wstydziłeś się mnie wybrać, bo ci się podobam, czy coś... ''Vince wyglądał na zakłopotanego. 'Vince: '''Eee, serio? Dlaczego w ogóle przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy? '''Ce'Brie: '''Już od pierwszego dnia mamy ze sobą dobry kontakt i wydawało mi się, że pasujemy do siebie... '''Vince: '''Cóż... Nawet jeśli do siebie pasujemy, to niestety muszę cię rozczarować, bo nie chcę mieszać się w żadne romanse... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ale dlaczego? Boisz się, że inne dziewczyny staną się zazdrosne? '''Vince: '''Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których nie powinniśmy być ze sobą. ''Ce'Brie westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Dobra. Jak nie chcesz to nie. Twoja strata. Tylko później nie żałuj, że straciłeś taką świetną okazję na związek! Albo nie, w sumie to mam nadzieję, że będziesz żałować i już niebawem wrócisz do mnie na kolanach. ''Wkurzona Ce'Brie odeszła od Vince'a zanim ten zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć. 12.24: Drake i LeTeesha spędzali wspólnie trochę czasu w "domku na drzewie". 'Drake: '''Już prawie zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do tego, że w ciągu dnia nie mogłem nic mówić. '''LaTeesha: '''Nie wiem jak udało ci się to znieść. Ja bym nie dała rady! '''Drake: '''Ja nie jestem tak gadatliwą osobą jak ty, więc dla mnie to nie był aż tak duży problem. Poza tym to było nawet na swój dziwny sposób pomocne, bo ostatnio mam wrażenie, że w tym domu czasami lepiej się nie odzywać... '''LaTeesha: '''Czemu tak uważasz? '''Drake: '''To całe zadanie jest idealnym przykładem. Zostałem wmieszany w zaginięcie Nikki, ale nikt oprócz Celestii i Chloe nie mógł mnie o to wypytywać w ciągu dnia. W ten sposób mogłem trzymać się na uboczu i obserwować wszystko w spokoju. '''LaTeesha: '''Dla ciebie to może jest wygodne, ale ja bym tak zdecydowanie nie chciała... Tak w ogóle to nie jest żadna nowość, że się od siebie bardzo różnimy, ale muszę przyznać, że nawet fajnie spędza się z tobą czas. ^^ '''Drake: '''No, ja też tak uważam i szczerze mówiąc nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewał... '''LaTeesha: '''Szkoda tylko, że jesteś nominowany. Mam nadzieję, że nie odpadniesz... '''Drake: '''Również mam taką nadzieję... ''17.48: Dwayne i Junior siedzieli sobie przy basenie w ogrodzie. 'Junior: '''Mamy wyjątkowo ładny dzień, prawda? '''Dwayne: '''No nawet... ''W tej samej chwili nieco dalej od nich DeMona usiadła na leżaku. Chłopacy spojrzeli się na nią z niechęcią. 'Dwayne: '''Ale właśnie zrobił się gorszy. ''Junior zaśmiał się cicho, ale to mimo wszystko przykuło uwagę DeMony. 'DeMona: '''Co was tak śmieszy? '''Junior: '''To nie twoja sprawa. '''DeMona: '''Widziałam jak przed chwilą spojrzeliście się na mnie. '''Dwayne: '''No i co z tego? Nie wszystko musi kręcić się wokół ciebie. '''DeMona: '''Zadałam wam proste pytanie, ale najwidoczniej jesteście zbyt tępi na to, żeby mi odpowiedzieć. '''Junior: '''Uważaj bo uwierzę, że na serio byłaś zainteresowana tym, co nas rozśmieszyło. '''Dwayne: '''Chodźmy stąd. Nienawidzę przebywać w pobliżu tej demonicy. ''Dwayne i Junior wstali z zamiarem odejścia. 'DeMona: '''Tak, idźcie sobie. Zatruwacie mi tu powietrze swoją obecnością. '''Dwayne: '''Tak się składa, że to ty jako jedyna plujesz tutaj trucizną na wszystkie strony. ''DeMona również wstała ze swojego miejsca. 'DeMona: '''No i dobrze! Jak chcesz to jeszcze mocniej na ciebie napluję jeśli dzięki temu na zawsze znikniesz mi z oczu! '''Dwayne: '''Ach tak? No to dawaj! ''Junior zaczął odciągać Dwayne'a od DeMony. 'Junior: '''Nie warto. Narobisz sobie przez nią problemów. '''Dwayne: '''Pff, jak już to ona jako pierwsza będzie miała jakieś problemy. '''DeMona: '''Grozisz mi? '''Dwayne: '''Sama mi przed chwilą zagroziłaś! '''DeMona: '''To jest nic w porównaniu do tego, co naprawdę mogę ci zrobić. '''Dwayne: '''Czyżby? Może podasz jakiś przykład? Chętnie posłucham. '''DeMona: '''Twój głupi móżdżek nawet nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie tego, jak bardzo mogę cię zniszczyć. '''Dwayne: '''Jeśli ktoś tutaj zostanie zniszczony, to właśnie ty. ''Junior nadal odciągał Dwayne'a. 'Junior: '''No chodź już zanim zrobisz coś, czego zaraz pożałujesz. Ona nie jest tego warta. '''Dwayne: '''Ech, dobra. Ale jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! '''DeMona: '''Ja z tobą też nie! ''Dwayne i Junior oddalili się od DeMony. 'DeMona: 'Żałośni frajerzy... 22.31: Celestia siedziała samotnie w salonie. Po chwili postanowiła dołączyć do niej Chloe. 'Chloe: '''Hej, co tam? '''Celestia: '''Czego chcesz? '''Chloe: '''Pogadać... Zauważyłam, że od czasu zadania jesteś w wyjątkowo złym humorze. '''Celestia: '''W takim razie gratuluję spostrzegawczości. '''Chloe: '''Wiem że nie mamy ze sobą mega bliskich relacji, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku... ''Celestia przewróciła oczami. 'Celestia: '''Mogło być gorzej. '''Chloe: '''Jesteś zła za to, że zostałaś "złą" czarownicą i do tego przegrałaś ze mną w zadaniu, prawda? '''Celestia: '''Dzięki za przypomnienie, bo już prawie o tym zapomniałam. ''Chloe westchnęła. 'Chloe: '''Po prostu wiedz, że cały czas zależy mi na dobrej współpracy między nami. '''Celestia: '''Tak, tak... Możemy wrócić do tego tematu jeśli przetrwamy jutrzejszą eliminację, bo teraz nie ma sensu o tym dyskutować. '''Chloe: '''Okej, jak wolisz... Zostawię cię w spokoju, bo pewnie właśnie tego teraz chcesz. '''Celestia: '''Yhm... ''Po krótkiej chwili Chloe poszła w stronę sypialni zostawiając Celestię samą. Dzień 22 - Live Na początek kamera pokazała widownię, a następnie skierowała się na prowadzącą, która właśnie weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Minęły już trzy tygodnie odkąd uczestnicy wprowadzili się do domu Wielkiego Brata oraz tydzień odkąd zjawili się tam Klein i Samantha. Dzisiaj pożegnamy już trzeciego mieszkańca domu. Kto z nominowanych zdobył najwięcej waszych głosów? Dowiemy się tego już niebawem. Najpierw zobaczmy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia! ''10.14: Wielki Brat wezwał DeMonę i Dwayne'a do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Domyślacie się, dlaczego tutaj jesteście? '''Dwayne: '''Zgaduję, że ma to jakiś związek z naszą wczorajszą sprzeczką... '''Wielki Brat: '''Dokładnie. Wczoraj podczas kłótni oboje zaczęliście sobie grozić, co jest złamaniem zasad panujących w tym domu. Wielki Brat nie może tolerować takich zachowań, dlatego oboje otrzymujecie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli któreś z was ponownie złamie jakieś zasady, to może już wam grozić dyskwalifikacja z programu. Czy wszystko jest jasne? ''Dwayne i DeMona przytaknęli. 'Wielki Brat: '''To dobrze. Możecie iść. ''Uczestnicy wyszli z pokoju zwierzeń. 'DeMona: '''To wszystko twoja wina. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj stąd wylecisz. '''Dwayne: '''Wzajemnie... ''Oboje spojrzeli na siebie ze złością. Po kilku sekundach zrobiła się między nimi dosyć niezręczna cisza, więc odwrócili od siebie wzrok i rozeszli się w różne miejsca. 14.40: Klein, Samantha, Nikki i Stiles rozmawiali w salonie na temat eliminacji. 'Klein: '''Czuję się trochę winny, że czyjaś eliminacja będzie spowodowana moją wcześniejszą decyzją... '''Stiles: '''Nie tylko twoją... '''Klein: '''Wiem, dlatego powiedziałem, że "trochę". :D '''Samantha: '''Ja nie czuję się winna. To nie my wymyśliliśmy, że tylko od nas będą zależały wyniki tych nominacji. '''Nikki: '''Nie lubię, gdy tylko jedna czy dwie osoby mają tak duży wpływ na czyjeś losy w tym programie... '''Stiles: '''Swoją drogą, kto według was ma największe szanse na to, żeby teraz odpaść? '''Klein: '''Może DeMona? Albo Dwayne? '''Stiles: '''Czyli osoby, które właśnie ty nominowałeś? '''Klein: '''Noo, tak jakoś wyszło. ^^ '''Samantha: '''Sama miałam ochotę nominować tę całą DeMonę... '''Nikki: '''A kto tutaj nie miałby ochoty na wyrzucenie jej z tego domu... ''Tymczasem Brian jak zwykle spędzał czas na sprzątaniu oraz gadaniu do siebie. Tym razem robił to przy szorowaniu jednej z toalet. 'Brian: '''Trochę dziwnie się czuję wiedząc, że dzisiaj jest eliminacja, a ja w ogóle nie muszę się tym przejmować... Zawsze jest to jakieś nowe przeżycie w tym śmierdzącym domu. Szkoda tylko, że to nie będzie poczwórna eliminacja... Fajnie by było pozbyć się tylu osób za jednym zamachem. Poziom czystości od razu by się podniósł i to na dodatek w dosyć dużym stopniu... ''19.51: Na krótko przed eliminacją Wielki Brat postanowił porozmawiać ze wszystkimi nominowanymi. Jako pierwsze do pokoju zwierzeń poszły Celestia i Chloe. 'Wielki Brat: '''Macie jakiś plan na przyszłe tygodnie, jeśli przetrwacie dzisiejszą eliminację? '''Chloe: '''Rozmawiałyśmy już trochę o tym, że musimy ze sobą na serio współpracować, bo w przeciwnym wypadku nadal będziemy nominowane i w końcu przez to odpadniemy. '''Celestia: '''Tak, bez względu na to czy tego chcę, czy nie, jeśli tu zostaniemy, to może w końcu jakoś się ze sobą zgramy. '''Chloe: '"Jakoś" to było do tej pory. Teraz będziemy musiały dać z siebie więcej! 'Celestia: '''Najważniejsze to żebyś już mnie co chwilę nie denerwowała... '''Chloe: '''Nawzajem, siostro... ''Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń udała się DeMona. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak na ten moment oceniłabyś swój pobyt w programie? Myślisz, że pokazałaś nam już wszystko? '''DeMona: '''Oczywiście, że nie! Gdybym do tej pory pokazała wam wszystko na co mnie stać, to już byście się mną znudzili i miałabym jeszcze większe szanse na to, żeby dzisiaj odpaść. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę, bo beze mnie niektórzy będą mieli tutaj zbyt łatwe życie... Poza tym zwyczajnie nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na odejście, bo zbyt dobrze się bawię wprowadzając tutaj chaos! ''Po DeMonie nadeszła kolej Drake'a. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy chciałbyś dokonać jakichś zmian jeśli zostaniesz tu na kolejny tydzień? '''Drake: '''Nie wiem... Może powinienem rozmawiać więcej z innymi? Raczej nie pomaga mi fakt, że zazwyczaj jestem na uboczu, więc chyba warto byłoby to w końcu zmienić. W sumie to zrobiłem już jakieś małe postępy w tym kierunku, ale myślę, że powinienem się jeszcze bardziej postarać. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał jeszcze do tego okazję... ''Na koniec do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Dwayne. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gdybyś dzisiaj odpadł, to żałowałbyś, że nie zdążyłeś czegoś zrobić w tym domu? '''Dwayne: 'Żałowałbym, że nie wygrałem. I to chyba tyle. Niczego sobie tutaj nie planuję i po prostu żyję z dnia na dzień. Nie zastanawiam się, czy mogłem zrobić coś wcześniej czy później, bo to według mnie bez sensu. Ale z drugiej strony... Jeśli w przyszłym tygodniu nadal będę tu razem z DeMoną, to chętnie zaplanuję sobie, żeby pokazać jej, gdzie jest jej miejsce. W tym momencie nagranie z 22. dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Każdy ma jakiś powód, dla którego chciałby zostać na dłużej w domu Wielkiego Brata, ale niestety dla kogoś dzisiejszy dzień jest już ostatnim. Nadszedł czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zdobył najwięcej waszych głosów! ''Heidi zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli na sofach i czekali na wynik głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali. 'Heidi: '''Celestia i Chloe... ''Zbliżenie na siostry. 'Heidi: '''DeMona... ''Zbliżenie na DeMonę. 'Heidi: '''Drake... ''Zbliżenie na Drake'a. 'Heidi: '''Dwayne... ''Zbliżenie na Dwayne'a. 'Heidi: '''Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostaje wyeliminowany jako trzeci, to... ''Chwila napięcia... 'Heidi: '''Drake! ''Drake westchnął ze smutkiem. Niektórzy uczestnicy wyglądali na zaskoczonych jego eliminacją. 'Heidi: '''Drake, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. ''Drake zaczął żegnać się ze wszystkimi. LaTeesha mocno go uścisnęła. 'LaTeesha: '''Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale będę za tobą tęsknić! '''Drake: '''Dzięki, chyba... '''Wielki Brat: '''Drake, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Drake: '''Powodzenia! Postarajcie się tutaj nie pozabijać... ''Drake wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po dziesięciu sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Drake wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie razem poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Drake'a! ''Drake uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę widowni. 'Heidi: '''Jak się czujesz? Spodziewałeś się tego, że to właśnie ty dzisiaj odpadniesz? '''Drake: '''Dziwnie się czuję widząc znowu tylu ludzi... Co do eliminacji, to tak, trochę się tego spodziewałem. '''Heidi: '''A z jakiego powodu? '''Drake: '''Byłem nominowany przeciwko silnym charakterom. Z jednej strony to mogło mi pomóc, bo widzowie skupiali swoją uwagę na nich, ale z drugiej jak widać większość wolała pozbyć się tego najcichszego... Poza tym byłbym głupi, gdybym siedział tam z przekonaniem, że nic mi nie grozi. '''Heidi: '''W tym tygodniu przywitaliście dwójkę nowych mieszkańców, którzy mieli pełną kontrolę nad nominacjami. Myślisz, że gdyby odbyło się zwyczajne głosowanie, to mógłbyś przetrwać ten tydzień? '''Drake: '''Patrząc na to, że ludzie mają tam między sobą sporo konfliktów, to może bym przetrwał... Ale mimo wszystko nigdy nic nie wiadomo. '''Heidi: '''Mogę ci wyznać, że gdyby uczestnicy mieli wobec ciebie takie same odczucia, co w poprzednich tygodniach, to prawdopodobnie byłbyś bezpieczny. Głos od Samanthy, który teraz otrzymałeś, jest jedynym, który otrzymałeś w ciągu całego twojego pobytu w programie. '''Drake: '''Serio? Nie spodziewałem się tego. Teraz nie wiem, czy cieszyć się z tego powodu, czy też nie... '''Heidi: '''To już zależy jak na to spojrzysz... Może porozmawiajmy teraz o twoich relacjach z innymi uczestnikami. Od samego początku widać było, że najwięcej czasu spędzasz z Dwaynem i Juniorem. Nie chciałeś nawiązywać innych znajomości? '''Drake: '''Ech, chciałem, ale jakoś samo tak wyszło... Po prostu na tyle dobrze spędzało mi się z nimi czas, że wolałem nie wtrącać się do innych... '''Heidi: '''Trzeba było próbować! Kto wie, może dzięki temu nie siedziałbyś teraz tutaj ze mną. '''Drake: '''Może, ale wyszło jak wyszło i już w żaden sposób tego nie zmienię... '''Heidi: '''Mimo wszystko w ostatnich dniach zaszły u ciebie pewne zmiany i dosyć niespodziewanie zacząłeś spędzać więcej czasu z LaTeeshą. Powiesz nam coś więcej na ten temat? '''Drake: '''Sam nie wiem jak to się stało. Wystarczyło że raz przypadkiem na siebie wpadliśmy i nagle zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o naszych nieudanych zauroczeniach w tym domu... W normalnym życiu pewnie nigdy nie zakumplowałbym się z kimś takim jak ona, więc cieszę się, że udało mi się chociaż nawiązać bliższy kontakt z kimś, kto się tak bardzo różni ode mnie. '''Heidi: '''Właśnie dlatego powstał ten program! Zapytam cię jeszcze tak z ciekawości, na kogo byś zagłosował, gdyby w tym tygodniu odbyły się zwykłe nominacje, ale Klein i Samantha jako nowi uczestnicy mieliby immunitet? '''Drake: '''Hmm... Chyba wskazałbym DeMonę i Briana, czyli w sumie tak samo jak w poprzednich tygodniach... '''Heidi: '''Czyli to jednocześnie oznacza, że któreś z nich według ciebie powinno odpaść jako następne? '''Drake: '''Tak, ale możemy dodać też do nich tych nowych... '''Heidi: '''A komu zamierzasz kibicować? '''Drake: '''Dwayne'owi i Juniorowi. No i do tego może być też LaTeesha... '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy! ''Drake uśmiechnął się i poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''Odeszło trzech, zostało trzynastu! Kto tym razem wygra tytuł Głowy Domu? I kto będzie musiał walczyć o wasze głosy? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez moment można było zobaczyć mieszkańców domu, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2